


Again

by Nami



Series: DanV week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Dante wishes to forget V but not really.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short drabble I wrote for DanV week.

Dante wants to be angry at V for not telling him the whole truth. But every time Dante thinks about V, he thinks about their kisses, about how V’s looked with sadness at Dante, how V spoke love poems into Dante’s ear, how he held Dante after missions as if he didn’t want to lose Dante and Dante _can’t_ bring himself to just let go of what he feels for V.

Maybe there is some truth in Vergil’s words about emotions making them weak.

And yet Dante knows that, if given a chance, he’d choose to fall for V again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/firebyfire)


End file.
